


Oblivion

by doktor_flakes



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Cuddling, Dark Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Investigations, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution Ring, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Slow Build, Stripping, Till is a asshole, Trust Issues, flake stutters, graphic detail, paul is nice tho, sensitive content, trigger warning, very dark, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doktor_flakes/pseuds/doktor_flakes
Summary: Richard zven Kruspe and Christian „flake“ lorenz escape there kidnappers and forced prostitution after the police bust it, running for there life to not be bothered.Scared of there bosses return, Till Lindemann, they escape to germany... Not knowing of if there safe or not...
Relationships: Paul Landers & Oliver Riedel, Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Richard Kruspe|Christian Lorenz
Kudos: 4





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story is very dark and may be triggering for some readers
> 
> So please be cautious 
> 
> Tw// rape, forced drug use, old self harm, violence, and some other issues 
> 
> Please be careful when reading, this is all fiction and not real in anyway
> 
> This NEVER happened too flake or richard

I put on a shirt quickly as flake packs our other clothes quickly. We hear our bosses yelling and shooting the other workers. The police tackle one of them and are going into every room taking the workers who are alive with them, we can't risk jail, we didn't even want to be here. Yet, here we are working here after they lured me into a van, twelve in the morning, tuesday, of october of 1999. Its 2001 now, im reminded as i hear fireworks outside, it new years, our ring has been busted. I look to our small window in our work room, the guy that was in there leaving 20 minutes before this happened- we were gettin ready to go to our asind bed hours- and we heard yelling of the police. Gun fire, women and men workers screaming, our guards, our boss Till yelling and trying to run from then. 

I unlock the window and climb on the shelf to push it open, pushing the rusted metal that feels like it won't budge, flake getting the bag looking behind him in a worry. He still doesn't have joggers on, but he’s so nervous and panicked he doesn't seem to care. We don't know what there doing to the workers, all i hear is, “ HEARS ANOTHER MISSING PERSON, GET THEM AWAY! INTEGRATE THEM!”. Flake pulls my shirt nervously and looks at me, tears running down his face as he panic’s shaking like a leaf.

“H-h-hurry r-reesh” he whispers with the damn stutter he still lives with, I push harder. I hear a click of the window and open it wide open. I get down and push flake up before me, he looks out and nods as it's clear of any police. We don’t know if we wanted to, we don't want to know, we're free now. We just want to leave, by ourselves, not with police, being locked up or investigated. We want peace, never to be touched with force anymore, knowing putting there whatever in me, no more of me stripping for old abusers. Flake squeezes out, getting the duffle bag we randomly found and emptied before putting our clothes away- we have limited clothes, the only scraps of clothes we had were our two uniforms, a t-shirt with no design, and regular jeans- he brings his hand down, waving it. I put my barefoot onto the shelf reaching the window, it's such a small window, but im so skinny from the lack of food and large amounts of forced drugs. I then hear the door jiggle, i push myself up fastly and fall threw the window. I hear yelling and pounding for it to be open. 

“ go!” i yell to flake, he runs down the ally, to another opening in the ally looking before running down. I get up quickly and run out the ally, right as i hear them open the door, out of sight. I run to where flake was, and i catch up. We run around as everyone passing see’s us running past them, flake without joggers, me without shoes. He find a public restroom at a gas station, we run into it, thanking whatever god that its open. We hear police around, outside it as there looking for escapers of the ring we we’re all forced into, i close the door and sigh. Flake sits on the toilet lid, shaking and having an up-coming panic attack i can sense. He’s hugging the bag, and starting to sob. I walk over and lean down to his level to hug him. He cries in my shoulder.

“We’re alone now, we’re safe for right now” i pet his hair, as i whisper silently, hearing loud voices and people getting questioned if they’ve seen anyone of the kidnappers and-what we called bosses, our ring leaders, letting them hurt us. 

“I-i-i-mmmm-i’m s-s-scared…” he shakes out, grabbing my back as if it were to help him feel better taking release off.  
“ let’s put joggers on you, so you don't look out of the ordinary, i mean come on were in thongs” i chuckle. I tug the bag out of his arms, i hear someone nearing the door, we both look at each other in panic, we hear a knock on the door. 

“ Its occupied!” I yell to the knocker.

“ when you’re done, can you out? Its the police, we want to see if you seen this wanted person” he says, not tone in his deep voice. I yell a ‘sure’ and look at flake and i get up.

“ get dressed, we’re not in trouble, i mean come on, they at least got us out of there. Im grateful yet terrified. Stay quiet dear…” i whisper to his ear, kissing the side of his head. He nods and starts digging in the bag quietly, walking out closing the door behind me. I face the cop and cross my arms. 

“ who is this man?” asking him, in a fake curious and panic voice.

“ he was part of a kidnapping and prostitution ring here in prague, have you seen him?” he holds a picture of him… its Till….

“ no clue where he is, but i hope ya’ get em’! Sick fuck!” 

“ he is a sick man, i need some of his victims to come over- why don't you have shoes on?” he points to my feet.

Oh fuck me.

“ i took them off cause-” think zven, think, think, THINK,”-I stepped in dog shi- i mean poo, excuse my bad language” i laugh nervously. He just laughs and shakes his head.

“ people never clean after there dog- well if you see him, or anyone you might know who was missing, give us a call. Okay? We’re really not trying to hurt the victims, we just need there info, like an integration almost… but less rude” he let out another chuckle.

“ you’re not arresting them?” he shakes his head.

“Nope, we’re just trying to find them and send them to the hospital to be looked at, we’re then gonna take them in to just talk. Some our in trouble for helping the organization…” he shrugs and starts walking off. He waves at me.

“ Guten Nacht” i wave at him, smiling, as he turns around and walks off. 

I go back into the bathroom to see flake in his joggers, on the toilet, sniffing and whipping his eyes on the sweatshirt they gave him for doing a ‘good job’ cause’ he didnt put up a fight when being forced to particate in what he was kidnapped for- we were kidnapped prostitutes, part of a ring we never thought we’d get out of... 

“ come on flake, lets get going, also i have no shoes…” he looks at my feet and smiling, a smile during the panic hopefully lets his nerves down. We’re are finally freed of our toture… we can start fresh and easy. He gets up looks into the bags. He gets out sandals, and gives them too me. 

“H-h-here, w-wear th-ttthh-theses” he stutters out, giving them to me- he’s had a stutter since childhood, by what’s he told me from when i arrived, him being there since 1998, he still has it… probably from being constantly high and panicked, getting worst as he gets older from trauma. My trauma is gonna get worse as i get older, god know’s where my daughter is from my ex-girlfriend.

I put on the sandals and walk out with him, holding his hand as we walk out. Not knowing where to go, we walk off to go down the street onto a grassed side-walkway near a freeway. Flake pokes my arm, and hugs it for comfort- a year after i was there, we hugged eachother to sleep calmly, so if one of us have a night fit, we’d wouldnt be separated. All platonic really-he then tries to say something, but is chocked from his stutter that frustrates him

“ I-Isnt th-th-there a t-t-t-train station a couple miles fr-fr-fff-from here?” i nod and he looks at his feet.

“ we shouldnt ask for a ride, thats too…” i swallow, knowing thats how one of the workers were taken, “dangerous, lets just steal some money from some poor old chap, and go to the station to see what place we can afford. Hopefully, germany, our safe homeland” he smiles and nods, trying not to think about the previous statement, but thinking about home. The home where safety was real, family, warm fire, music, tea- god how we love tea- food… friends we lost, now we can find again. 

We walk halfway there, seeing a sign pointing to the left, i look down and see money. How convenient huh? I bend down and give flake the money, making sure its real. 

“ t-twenty e-euro…” thats enough, we can see where we can go for twenty euro. 

“ the station is near the left exit, look theres pavement, and people! Lets go!” he smiles, his teeth showing, all yellow from lack of hygiene you rarely got. I walk fastly to the pavement, too see a huge fence.

“ climbing” flake says, and climbs fastly, im shocked he can climb so fast, his nerdy skinny ass can climb really fast surprisingly! I then throw the bag over an climb up slowly, looking down as i sit at the top, then jump down and land on my side. I let out a grunt, feeling the new bruises from our recent client sting that they’re hurt. Flake comes over and leans down, asking if im okay a million times. I get up slowly and stretch, i nod at his question and get the duffle bag. I sign for him to come with me. We walk over to where we don't know where to go. Anywhere is better than here. I walk past old ladies with little bags, parents, women, kids, whoever you may think is there. Me and flake go to the ticket booth, there's a long line at all of them and we enter the line.

I clutch the handles on the bag, looking around at people looking everywhere, people on there mobile phone, talking, laughing.

“ im so happy w-w-we’re g-gone” flake comments looking down at me, i look up and nod, “ i feel human again, think about it-” we move up a bit as two people leave to the left, “- we’re human again! Not dogs on a leash, not gagged! People! Tasting freedom is gonna be heavenly” he smiles and nods.

“ I-I never th-th-thought i’d be free a-again” he comments, keeping the grim hope finally reaching his brain. 

Before we knew it, were at the window to see the ticket person, they look at us type something quickly.

“ where are you heading today?”

“I-is th-thh” flake can’t get it out, choking on his tongue.

“ Are there any trains for 20 euro?” the ticket person looks at the computer, saying to hold on…

“ we have one to the south of Germany to a village, or to the east, four hours away from Berlin in a tiny town. Some to russia, one to Slovakia’s capital, one to poland…” they name off places and they stop to look at us. Flake whispers for the east one, saying he knows someone in the town, and an old friend who’s very trustworthy, seeing my worry and trust issues rise to tears welling up into my eyes to spill. I don't want to meet people again, including just us two, I don't want to go through this for endless years again. He pats my shoulder, telling the person for two the east. He gets the tickets and walks me off, he pats my back and whispers it’s gonna be alright, and too trust him. He’s the only person I have left, so I trust him. I have too, he trusts me… we’re the only thing we have left, the only freedom we can trust, the only ones to protect eachother.


End file.
